Wielki Mistrz i jego Żona
by Croyance
Summary: Tłumaczenie "High Lord and his Wife". Czy Lorlen odkryje prawdę o Małżeństwie Wielkiego Mistrza? Czy małżeństwo zmieni Akkarina i Sonee? A co z Ichani?


Autor: Lord Thibault

Język Oryginalny: Angielski

Oryginał: /s/6924392/1/The_High_Lord_and_his_Wife

Tłumaczenie: Nigra

Beta: Nekierta

Ilość rozdziałów: 38X

Zgoda: Jest!

Informacje: Postacie z książki „Trylogia Czarnego Maga" Trudi Cananvan

* * *

><p>To był najdziwniejszy ślub, na jakim kiedykolwiek był Lorlen. Na początek, był w rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza, a o ile wiadomo z rejestrów Gildii, żaden inny Wielki Mistrz nie ożenił się w niej. Organizacja pokoi w rezydencji nie spełniała odpowiednich wymagań do ślubu.<p>

Drugą dziwną rzeczą, był całkowity brak rodziny panny młodej oraz pana młodego. Było to do przewidzenia, że nikt z rodziny Sonei nie przyjdzie i na pewno nie pojawi się także nikt z jej znajomych, ale dziwne było to, iż nikt z rodziny pana młodego oraz jego domu nie pojawił się. Trybunał przysłał jednego z doradców króla, lecz nikt z rodzinny królewskiej nie przybył na ceremonię. Normalnie można było tego oczekiwać, biorąc pod uwagę że Akkarin, Wielki Mistrz, wysokiej rangi doradca króla, członek ważnego domu, spędził dużo czasu w dzieciństwie z obecnym królem.

Akkarin zaprosił jedynie kilku Wyższych Magów. Oczywiście przybył Mistrz Balkan, jako iż para młoda była Wojownikami, a Arcymistrz tej dyscypliny miał dać im błogosławieństwo. Mistrzyni Vinara reprezentowała Uzdrowicieli i nie tylko sześciu czy siedmiu innych, a zdecydowana większość Gildii nie otrzymała zaproszenia. Akkarin powiedział, że każdy miał zaproszenie na późniejszy bal, co było lepszą okazją na składanie gratulacji i życzeń, niż zmieszczenie kilkuset magów w rezydencji.

Gdy rozeszła się wieść, że Wielki Mistrz z reputacją chłodnego i beznamiętnego człowieka miał się ożenić, w Gildii rozpętała się burza. Wydawało się to dziwną decyzją dla tych, którzy w przeciwieństwie do Lorlena, nie znali prawdziwej przyczyny. Było to jeszcze dziwniejsze, jako iż panna młoda była mieszkanką slumsów, a Akkarin należał do ważnej i zamożnej rodziny. Było kilka osób, być może tych, którzy nie przepadali za Wielkim Mistrzem, którzy mówili, że jest to oczywiste łamanie zasad, które zabraniały intymnych relacji między mentorami i nowicjuszami oraz, że powinno rozpocząć się dochodzenie. Inni zdawali się myśleć, że życie i miłość dopadły w końcu Wielkiego Mistrza i stał się on innym mężczyzną.

Lorlen westchnął. _Żałuje, że inni nie znają prawdziwego powodu dla którego Akkarin zmusza młodą Sonee do ślubu. Jestem tutaj, udając szczęśliwego gościa na normalnym ślubie... To jest tak bardzo złe, _pomyślał.

Pomyślał po raz kolejny o spotkaniu, które miało miejsce wcześniej tego dnia, kiedy Akkarin wysłał wiadomość do Rothena, że nie tylko zamierza poślubić Sonee, ale do ślubu dojdzie tego samego dnia. Lorlen myślał, że Mistrz Alchemii w wielkim gniewie uderzy Wielkiego Mistrza. W dodatku tej sytuacji nie pomógł fakt iż Akkarin był wyraźnie zadowolony z przebiegu spotkania.

_ Znam go odkąd byliśmy małymi chłopacami i widziałem iskierki zabawy w jego oczach, _pomyślał. _Biedna Sonea, choć z drugiej strony była taka cicha, zastanawiam się, co Akkarin mógł jej powiedzieć. Jak człowiek może zmienić się tak krótkim czasie?_

Chociaż Rothen miał zaproszenie i brał udział w dołączeniu Sonei do Gildii, a nawet był jej pierwszym mentorem, postanowił nie uczestniczyć w jej ślubie. Udał się za to w długa wizytę u syna, Uzdrowiciela Dorriena, który mieszkał i pracował w przygranicznej wiosce, daleko od Imardinu.

_ Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym go za to winił, _pomyślał Lorlen. _Gdybym i ja miał dobry pretekst, nie było by mnie tu!_

- Znowu jesteś w swoim własnym świecie, Lorlenie? - Tuż przy uchu rozbrzmiał lekki, czarujący głos. Lorlen odwrócił się i napotkał pełne rozbawienia spojrzenie Wielkiego Mistrza.

- Mam wiele spraw do przemyślenia, Wielki Mistrzu - odparł spokojnie. - Zorganizowanie małżeństwa w takim pośpiechu wiąże się ze stworzeniem wielu plotek, a ja jestem odpowiedzialny za kontrolowanie reakcji Gildii.

Jeśli miał speszyć Wielkiego Mistrza, musiał być teraz rozczarowany. Akkarin jedynie uśmiechnął się do niego i powiedział:

- Pokładam wiarę, że potrafisz kontrolować naszą "małą rodziną", Lorlenie. Pamiętaj, że nie chcemy zaszkodzić reputacji Sonei, prawda?

Akkarin odszedł rozmawiając z innymi gośćmi. Dla Lorlena atmosfera panująca w salonie nie była wygodna i nie chciał odpowiadać na pytania innych osób, dlatego spędził trochę czasu spacerując po innych pomieszczeniach na parterze rezydencji.

W sali jadalnej znalazł Takana, sługę Wielkiego Mistrza, nadzorującego warunki cateringu. Stół zastawiony był wszystkimi pozłacanymi rzeczami, które należały do Wielkiego Mistrza, a także kilkoma wyszukanymi kandelabrami, w których błyszczały pozłacane świece. Było dużo kryształowych mis, a porozrzucane różowe i białe róże wypełniały pokój delikatnym zapachem.

- To wygląda bardzo imponująco, Takanie - powiedział Lorlen. - Jeśli jedzenie jest choćby w połowie tak imponujące, to będzie to doskonała uczta. Co było dość trudne ze względu na krótki termin, jak sądzę.

- Nie, Mistrzu Lorlenie - Takan pokręcił głową. - Posłałem zamówienie w ubiegłym tygodniu i wszystko było dostarczone w odpowiednim czasie.

Lorlen spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

- W zeszłym tygodniu? Jak długo wiesz coś na temat małżeństwa?

Sługa podniósł wzrok.

- Pan Akkarin powiadomił mnie jakiś czas temu, Mistrzu Lorlenie. To tylko Gildia dostała dopiero dziś tą wiadomość. I pan oczywiście.

Lorlen, nie widział co o tym myśleć. Akkarin uczynił to tak, iż brzmiało jakby podjął decyzje w ostatniej chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że straci zakładniczką, która ukończyła szkołę. Jednak Takan najwyraźniej miał dość czasu na przygotowanie tradycyjnej uczty. Spojrzał na zegarek i zrozumiał, ze czas na ceremonie.

Przeszedł ponownie do salony, chwilę przed rozpoczęciem ślubu. Znalazł dobry punkt, z którego mógł obserwować Sonee i patrzeć, jak ona radzi sobie z oczywistym obciążeniem.

Starał się przemyśleć, jak ona mogła się teraz czuć. Żyła w rezydencji już od jakiegoś czasu, więc prawdopodobnie była wykorzystywana przed Wielkiego Mistrza oraz do jego dziwnych metod. Znajomość prawdy o nim i stosowaniu przez niego czarnej magii, czyniły ją niezwykle nieufną w stosunku do niego i jako Nowicjuszka była w stanie utrzymać między nimi dystans, ale małżeństwo zmieni wiele rzeczy. Po pierwsze oczekuje się po niej, że będzie towarzyszyła Akkarinowi na oficjalnych ceremoniach oraz sadach. Będzie musiała spędzić dużo czasu obok męża i Lorlen stwierdził, że będzie to dla niej obciążeniem.

Lorlen westchnął. _Gdybym tylko był w stanie temu zapobiec!_

Duże podwójne drzwi do salonu otworzyły się i postał jako pierwszy swe spojrzenie na Pannę Młodą. Miała na sobie długą suknie z jedwabiu w komplecie z drobnymi kamieniami. Lorlen, którego Dom kontrolował handel jedwabiem w Kyralii, wiedział, iż materiał jest najwyższej jakości, pięknie wycięty i starannie wyszywany. Nie była to suknia, którą można wykonać w dzień lub dwa. Sonea miała przyozdobiony tradycyjnymi klejnotami diadem z bladoróżowych oraz białych róż, które uzupełniały haft sukni. Była bardzo blada, ale szła długością pokoju bez opieki rodziny i przyjaciół, bez wahania i bez śladu nerwów.

Sonea doszła do boku Akkarina, ale Lorlen zauważył, że nie patrzyła na niego, oprócz szybkiego spojrzenia z ukosa. Akkarin spojrzał na nią na krótko, gdy podała mu rękę, potem oboje zwrócili się do urzędnika, który miał przeprowadzić ceremonię.

Po raz pierwszy Lorlen zauważył, ze Akkarin też był kosztownie ubrany. Porzucił swoje szaty Wielkiego Mistrza na rzecz drogiego, szlacheckiego stroju. Obcisłe spodnie i długi płaszcz bez rękawów pokazywały jego luźną, wysoką postawę i przypomniały Lorlenowi jak przystojny był. Akkarin miał również rozpuszczone włosy, które zmieniły jego wygląd dość gwałtownie. Teraz było bardzo trudno rozpoznać Wielkiego Mistrza w światowym stroju młodych szlachciców u boku jego narzeczonej.

Uroczystość nadal trwała, a Lorlen cała swoją uwagę skupił na pannie młodej. Kolor wrócił na policzki Sonei, a jej słowa przysięgi zostały wypowiedziane spokojnym, wyrazistym głosem, bez cienia niepokoju. Odpowiedzi Wielkiego Mistrza były równie jasne. Ponieważ uroczystość zbliżała się do końca, Akkarin założył jej pierścień małżeński na palec i posłał jej półuśmiech. Ona wsunęła mu pierścień na rękę i przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie. Wtedy zbliżyli się do siebie w pocałunku, który przypieczętował małżeństwo.

Lorlen wpatrywał się uważnie jak Akkarin pochyla głowę i jego usta szybko dotknęły warg Sonei. Przybrała kolor róży, a Lorlen widział, że miała problem z przełknięciem. Jednak zakończyło to się w jednej chwili, i małżeństwo odróciło sie do klaskających gości.

_ Poszło dobrze. Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, przypuszczam, że uwierzyłbym że małżeństwo jest wyborem ich obojga, _pomyślał Lorlen._Oboje wydają się być zupełnie swobodni i oczywiście zadają sobie dużo trudu, aby wszystko wyglądało jak w tradycyjnej, szczęśliwej parze._

Później, tuż przed przejściem gości na bal, Lorlenowi udało się złapać Sonee.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał uprzejmie.

- Jest w porządku, Lorlen - Uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Nie martw się, będzie dobrze i bardzo się cieszę, że ty i Rothen nie będziecie się źle czuli w tej sytuacji. Wielki Mistrz traktował mnie dobrze jako swoją nowicjuszkę i przypuszczam, że nie potraktuje mnie źle, jako żony.

- Wyglądasz pięknie, Soneo. Takie wykwintne stroje są dla ciebie wprost idealne.

- Dziękuję, Lorlenie. Mam nadzieje, że zobaczymy się na balu, a może poprosisz mnie do tańca?

Po jej odejściu zastanawiał się, kiedy krawcowa dowiedziała się o jej sukni ślubnej. _Może to dlatego, że nie pragnął odpowiedzi, _pomyślał ze smutkiem. _Taki strój wymagał długich dni pracy. Jeśli wiedziała kilka tygodni temu, mogę się zastanawiać, dlaczego mi nie powiedziała, przecież mógłbym zapobiec tej kpiny z małżeństwa!_


End file.
